Numerous electromechanical actuators are to be found in modern aircraft, and they are used in a variety of applications: flight controls, braking, etc.
Electromechanical actuators comprise an actuator member and an electric motor adapted to drive the actuator member.
The electric motor of the actuator is incorporated in an electrical system of the aircraft that includes not only the motor in question but generally also includes a power unit generating a power supply signal for the motor and a control unit that receives a setpoint and that controls the power unit as a function of the setpoint. When the motor is an alternating current (AC) motor, the power unit comprises an inverter that transforms a direct current (DC) voltage into an AC voltage in order to generate the power supply signal for the motor.
Complying with electromagnetic compatibility standards is a major constraint when designing such electrical systems. Large variations in current and voltage are created by the switches of the inverter and they are transmitted to these motors while generating large amounts of electromagnetic disturbance by conduction and by radiation.